


Darling

by SweetFloatFlats



Category: Dress Him Up (Webcomic)
Genre: Bonding, Flirting, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Soft boys being soft, Sweet Talk, date outing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFloatFlats/pseuds/SweetFloatFlats
Summary: Even after a year of teaching, Doh Yeonwoo still can't dress himself correctly for a date. Thank god he has Seo Jaehee there to help him.





	Darling

Albeit being lectured time and time again by Seo Jaehee on his fashion style, Doh Yeonwoo still chose to wear loose jeans and a flannel on their date. Of course Jaehee was extremely annoyed by this; why bother lecturing him so often on what to wear and when to wear it if he wasn't even going to take the advice in the first place? Ah, all the money he spent mixing and matching the perfect outfits for his shy, model-type boyfriend.

“Come on, Yeonwoo…. I've given you so many different outfits and this is the one you pick to wear? On our date, no less?” Waving his hand troublingly, he let a soft sigh escape his lips. He could always bring Yeonwoo back to change, but they had probably gone too far to go back now. Maybe they could just...buy some new clothes and then go to karaoke? That didn't sound too bad, right?

Flinching at being scolded, Yeonwoo nervously wrung his hands around each other. “I-I'm sorry,” he muttered out quickly; he began to feel guilty about all this. Jaehee had taken so much time to help him and, after all they had been through, it just didn't feel right to be going back to his old habits. That being said, he couldn't just get up and throw them away so easily. “I-I'll make sure not to mess up next time.”

Jaehee analyzed him for a moment, his gaze skimming up and down Yeonwoo’s body; at least his face was still handsome. He was good-looking no matter how you put it. It's a shame that he had such a...unique fashion sense. “Oh! No, no, you didn't mess up. There are a lot of things that make flannel and loose jeans look good! It's just that...nobody wears them together. That is, unless they're a farmer.” It was hard not to let a few giggles slip, but from the guilty expression Yeonwoo had on his face, it was just as hard to laugh as it was not to. It was cute to see him pout like that, but it also kinda hurt—after all, having a sad boyfriend doesn't make either of you look good, no matter how healthy your relationship is. People have always like assuming and butting their noses where they don't belong. This is nothing different. “Why don't we go grab you something else to wear? I'll pick something to match your flannel, okay?”

With the suggestion, Yeonwoo’s eyes lit up; he seemed a lot happier, and even lighter on his feet as he stepped to the side. “A-ah, okay!” He replied quickly, nodding.

Now Jaehee let the laugh slip, smiling; yeah, Yeonwoo was much better when he smiled. He really loved that shy giant, huh? Hearing him talk about how people had become closer to him at college didn't exactly feel great, though. He didn't want to admit jealousy, either. It was difficult; he trusted Yeonwoo with his whole heart, really, he just didn't trust those other bitches who were only looking to get with him because of his looks.

Was that...him? Thinking back, Jaehee wanted nothing to do with Yeonwoo until he realized just how handsome he was. Was he...being just like all those other sluts he hated? That hit him pretty hard, a frown forming on his lips. Luckily, he shook it away as quickly as it came.

No, that wasn't him. He was being a bad person before. Yeonwoo changed him—if he could do it all again but the taller boy stayed how he was, there was no doubt that Jaehee would stick by his side. There's nothing handsome about an ugly personality, and Yeonwoo’s personality was about as pure and kind as that of an angel—he was Jaehee’s angel.

There was no mistake about that. He loved the gentle giant to pieces and nothing would change that. His looks, his fashion style (god save him, though), nothing. He would keep on loving Yeonwoo for who he is no matter what.

“C’mon, you fashion disaster,” Jaehee teased, taking Yeonwoo’s hand in his own as they headed to a nearby mall; it was basically their lifesaver at this point. There's bound to be clothing stores in a mall as big as this one—what insane person wouldn't have clothing stores in a mall? That's just a food market with assorted craft and merchandise stores along with it.

It wasn't too hard to find something to match the bizarre flannel Yeonwoo wore; draping a fabric jacket over it and adding a few accessories like bracelets made him look much better. They did have to change his shoes, though, and tuck the loose jeans into a pair of black ankle-high boots.

Scanning him up and down, Jaehee nodded. Much better, definitely.

After paying, the smaller of the two held Yeonwoo’s hand once again; he didn't care who was watching them. It was just difficult to do so earlier when he had to carry all of their clothes and shoes.

“You look much better now,” Jaehee commented with a grin. “How about karaoke? I know a good place nearby. Funny, isn't it? We came here just to grab a bite, but ended up doing much more than that.” A happy hum came out of his throat, squeezing Yeonwoo’s hand in his own. The blush that appeared on the taller’s cheeks only made him feel even more triumphant.

“A-ah, that's fine,” Yeonwoo replied with a nod; it was embarrassing to hold hands where everyone could see them, but...he was proud to be Jaehee’s boyfriend, so he pushed any negativity out of his mind. He wanted to change; he wanted to be more confident in himself, for both him and Jaehee’s sake.

Even if it took his entire life, he would stay by Jaehee’s side until he became the person he wanted to be. And Yeonwoo hoped his boyfriend wouldn't mind—in fact, he hoped he wanted the same.

Staying at each other’s sides forever…. That kind of thought isn't so bad, is it?

Smiling to himself, Yeonwoo decided that he wanted to be beside Jaehee more than anything.

“It...it is funny, isn't it?”


End file.
